Une histoire de Rougon Macquart
by Sasu-chan 3
Summary: Une pièce possédant qu'un lit et une table de chevet. Un drôle de carnet posé bien en évidence sur cette petite table. Un Naruto curieux de ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur décide de le prendre et de le feuilleter. Et puis, il y a pas de soucis pour le lire, Sasuke dors encore. /!\ Petit OS triste, pour les émotifs c'est à vos risques et périls. /!\


_Hey la populace !_  
 _L'année dernière, pour mon bac blanc, j'ai écrit une invention qui se basait sur l'histoire des Rougon Macquart d'Emile Zola (histoire qui s'étant dans vingt romans écrit entre les années 1871 et 1893 si je me souviens bien, sinon aller voir sur internet !) Et cet histoire m'a inspiré pour écrire un petit OS, pas très joyeux, comme d'habitude. L'histoire se passe quelque années avant l'écritures de la "série" des Rougon Macquart._  
 _Je vous laisse voir par vous même, enjoy (?)_

* * *

Je suis installé sur le grand lit à baldaquin où dort pour une énième fois, mon très cher ami de longue date Sasuke Uchiwa. Je le connais depuis l'enfance, et il a toujours été froid et distant envers son entourage. Personne n'avait le droit de le toucher sans sa permission, et aujourd'hui non plus je ne le toucha pas. Mais j'aperçois un changement dans son comportement. Il semble moins froid, moins distant, moins imbu de lui-même. Il semblait même plus serein, apaisé. Je fronce les sourcils du à ce changement, mais ce qui m'intrique le plus, c'est ce petit carnet qui trône sur la table de chevet. Je le prends et le contemple. Après une petite inspection, je l'ouvre délicatement, comme s'il renfermait le trésor le plus fragile au monde. Je regarde attentivement la pluie de mots couchés sur le papier, cette écriture je la reconnaissais entre mille, c'est celle de Sasuke. Perplexe, je commença à lire la première page.

 _20 janvier 1852,_  
 _Je suis arrivé dans les premiers jours de 1852. J'ai amené avec moi, mon ami de longue date, Naruto, un sombre benêt que peu de monde appréciait puisse qu'il ne possédait pas une ombre d'intelligence. Je suis allé à Paris car je désirais ardemment devenir riche et être enfin libre. Mais avec cet imbécile heureux qui ne me quittait jamais, je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose. A peine arrivés, alors que Naruto défaisait les malles, je me suis précipité en dehors de notre nouveau logement pour découvrir et battre de mes souliers de provincial, le pavé de ces rues nouvelles où j'ai toujours souhaité faire jaillir des millions. Je suis allé ici et là, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. Je me promenais, goûtant à ce nouvel air de liberté, qui frôlait le bout de mes doigts un peu plus à chaque pas que je faisais. Me promener dans ce rues que j'ai déjà arpentés étant étudiant me faisais ressentir autant de sentiments entremêlés que j'éprouvais déjà alors que je n'étais qu'un jeune homme plein de rêves et d'ambitions. Je rentra que tard dans la nuit de ma petite excursion, ayant laissé seul ici mon jeune ami benêt pendant tout ce temps._

Je tournais quelques pages, ne voulant pas savoir à quel point j'étais un fardeau pour mon ami à cette époque. Mes mains tremblaient et des sentiments contradictoires tel que l'amour et la haine me prirent tendis que je m'arrêtais à une seconde page. Ces sentiments me prenaient aux tripes d'une manière désagréable alors que des larmes me montaient aux coins des yeux.

 _31 Janvier 1852,_  
 _La nuit commence à tomber sur le dos de Paris. Les grincements des roues de voitures m'appelaient au travers de la fenêtre sans que je puisse les rejoindre. Voilà une semaine que je cherche un emploi sans conviction et surtout sans un trouver un. Une semaine que moi et Naruto vivons grâce au maigre économie qui nous reste. Mais l'argent commence à se faire de plus en plus rare. Naruto a envoyé un lettre à sa grand-mère, pour lui demander de l'argent et aussi prendre de ces nouvelles. L'une des premières choses censées qu'il fait depuis des mois. Pour preuve, le faite qu'il ait voulu me suivre était une chose complètement stupide. Résultat, je ne peux vivre comme je l'entends, puisse qu'il est toujours dans mon dos à épier mes moindre faits et gestes._

Mes doigts tournent de nouveau quelques pages du cahier avant que je ne m'arrête de nouveau pour lire un autre bout du journal intime.

 _25 Février 1852,_  
 _Cette nuit encore, j'ai couché avec Naruto. Et pendant l'acte, il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait. Je ne lui ai pas répondu. Pas que je ne l'aime pas, il est un peu idiot sur les bords mais il n'est pas méchant. Et il me satisfait sur le plan sexuel alors ça me va. Je l'ai laissé répéter un nombre incalculable de fois qu'il m'aimait sans rien lui répondre en retour, il a du mal le prendre, mais même si je l'aimerais, je ne lui dirais jamais._

Je me souvient encore de toute ces fois où il me touchait, mon corps réagissait plus que bien à ses caresses. Je l'aimais tellement à l'époque que le fait qu'il ne réponde pas à mes déclarations ne me gênais aucunement. Seulement, quand je ressentais ce manque d'attention à mon égard, il ne faisait rien pour me prouver que mes sentiments étaient partagés. Et je me souviens que c'était dure à vivre. Mes doigts tournent encore quelques pages du cahier avant que je ne m'arrête sur un morceau de feuille déchiré et plié en quatre, coincé entre des pages. Je dépose le cahier sur la table de chevet et prend le bout de papier en main. Après quelque minutes de réflexion, je me décide enfin à l'ouvrir.

 _13 Mars 1852,_  
 _Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois de mon existence, j'ai trompé mon partenaire sexuel. Avec une femme. Et j'ai trouver ça merveilleux. Excitant et merveilleux. Ressentir ce goût qu'est l'interdit couler dans mes veines m'a fait imaginer des ailes qui me poussaient dans le dos. Libre. Libre de faire mes propres choix sans que je ne sois contraint de quelque chose. Vraiment c'était le pied. Et en retour, cette femme, Angélique qu'elle s'appelait, m'a donné de l'argent. Pas énormément mais il y avait de quoi payer le logement et de quoi manger pour quelques jours. Elle m'a dit que je pouvais repasser si je le désirais. Que je devais juste lui envoyer une petite lettre. Je pense que je vais y retourner la semaine prochaine._

 _2 Mai 1852,_  
 _Aujourd'hui, Naruto est rentré dans notre petit village de province, à Plassans. Je lui ai fais croire que j'avais perdu mon travail, que je n'en retrouvais pas et que Grand-mère ne pourrait bientôt plus subvenir à nos besoins... Au début il ne voulait pas me laisser seul, me disant qu'il m'aiderait et trouverais lui aussi du travail, mais je l'ai persuadé. Alors pour fêter cet événement, j'ai invité Angélique cet après-midi. Nous sommes allés nous promener au parc, on a longtemps conversé de tout et de rien puis on à fini l'après-midi chez moi. Les quelques heures passées à ses côtés étaient un pure bonheur. Nous avons consumés les joies de l'interdit jusqu'à que je la raccompagne à sa rue. Rue que je connaissais par coeur ainsi que le chemin pour y arriver._

Je replia le morceau de papier déchiré livide, ne connaissant rien de ce bout de l'histoire de Sasuke, alors qu'il me répétait toujours qu'il me disait tout ce qu'il pouvait bien ce passer pendant mon absence. Une boule d'amertume se logea dans ma gorge alors que je repris le cahier pour en continuer ma lecture. A ma plus grand surprise, beaucoup de feuille ont été déchiré et je trouve cela très curieux. Pourquoi ne sont tels pas présente ? Je cherche s'il y a encore des pages utilisées et seulement une feuille à la fin du cahier est enduit d'encre. Bien décider à élucider ce mystère, je commence ma lecture finale.

 _16 Juin 1853,_  
 _Aujourd'hui, je suis dehors, mon carnet à la main et un pauvre stylo qui sont les seules preuves de ma minable existence. Voilà des semaines que je suis assis dehors, maintenu par un bout de mur et avec comme seule compagnie une pauvre bouteille de whisky vide. Je dors à la belle étoile. Il y a quelque temps, mais je ne sais plus c'était quels jours, Angélique n'a plus voulu me voir, elle devait être lassé de moi. Alors pour subvenir à mes besoins et au lieu d'aller chercher un bon emploi, j'ai joué tout mon argent au casino. Le casino le plus huppé de la capital : Paris. La ville qui aurait pu me faire devenir un homme riche si j'avais fais quelque chose de bien. J'ai faim, j'ai soif et je me sens sale. Je me sens faiblir de jour en jour et je ne peux rien faire. Les passants ne me regardent pas et s'ils daignent jeter un regard sur moi, c'est un regard de mépris. Je leur gâche la belle vue du paysage sans doute. Je ne sais pas si je serais encore là demain, si je serais encore vivant et entier, mais il y a une chose donc je suis sûr, c'est que mon rêve le plus cher ne sera à jamais qu'une envie inassouvie._

 _C'est en se moment que je me dis que je regrette tout. Que je n'ai pas demandé à Naruto de rester à mes côtés et qu'il trouve un petit boulot pour m'aider à payer notre logement et de quoi vivre nos vies tout en économisant un peu chaque mois. J'aimerais le revoir, et lui dire à quel point je l'aime et que j'ai pu l'aimer. Parce que depuis qu'il n'est plus là, à mes côtés, j'ai une grande sensation de vide. Mais je ne l'avais pas compris avant, je devais être stupide sans doute. J'aurais vraiment voulu avoir tellement plus que des vagues souvenirs de lui dans ma mémoire quelque peu défaillante._  
 _Mais il est trop tard. Un sourire amère se dessine toujours sur mon visage à cette pensée répétitive. Et j'imagine. J'imagine un autre futur. Où j'aurais été entouré de celui que j'aime, de mon frère et de ma famille et sans doute que je n'aurais pas eu se rêve bidon dans l'esprit. Celui qui m'a gâché ma vie et qui l'a rendu misérable._

 _J'aimerais revoir Mon beau Naruto Uzumaki, qui habite à Plassans, rue des Tilleuls, la troisième maison en bas de la route et lui dire à quel point je l'aime et que je comprend ce qu'il a pu ressentir alors que je ne répondais pas à ses sentiments. Mon dernier souhait, c'est que si je meurs, mon corps soit restitué dans mon village natal au près de ceux que j'aime._

Je me lève du lit, repose le carnet là où il se trouvait à mon arrivée mais ne regarde pas le corps ride et pale de Sasuke qui repose derrière moi. Délicatement, je sors de la pièce, sans faire demi tour. Sans jamais regarder ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans mon dos. Dans le vestibule, j'entends des cris et des pleures de désespoir. Je passa devant une multitude de personnes, toute vêtu de noir presque inconsolable. J'ai marché jusqu'à me retrouver au milieu de la rue où se trouvait la maison dans la quel à grandi Sasuke, mon meilleur ami, mon amant, mon frère. Et c'est seulement là, que je me suis autorisé à pleurer toute les larmes que mon corps pouvait sortir et à crier comme un enfant abandonné. Car c'est ce que j'étais à présent. Seul et abandonné pas mon âme soeur.  
Je me suis arrêté dans mes lamentations d'un seul coup, me sentant un peu apaisé par une présence chaude qui semblait me serrer fort dans ses bras. Des larmes cascadaient encore sur mes joues meurtries et rouges de douleur. Mais je me sentais un peu mieux, un peu plus apaisé. Tout comme l'était le corps rigide et froid de Sasuke.

* * *

 _Bon Ok, je suis désolé de donner l'envie de se pendre en lisant. Mais je ne suis bon qu'à écrire des trucs tristes !_  
 _A croire que je suis maudit ! Bref, j'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié cet OS tristounet (qui m'a même fait pleurer sur la fin... pauvre ordinateur, il à souffert d'une inondation...) Et si ça vous a plu, aimé et commenté, ça ne fait de mal à personne !_  
 _Merci d'avoir et à une prochaine fois !_  
 _Sasu-chan3_


End file.
